Dziesięć zagubionych owieczek
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 13 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Wylądowaliśmy w Atenach gdzie uczestnicy zmagali się w olimpijskich dyscyplinach. Niektórym szło lepiej, a niektórym gorzej :P Jednak ostatecznie wygrała drużyna Przestępców, a poprzez sojusz Arkadego i Markusa musieliśmy pożegnać się z Fatihem. Isabella zaraz po ceremonii owy sojusz wykryła. Co wyniknie z tego? I kto dziś będzie musiał wykonać skok wstydu? Dziś czeka nas powrót! <3 Tak, więc oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Ładownia 5:10 Isabella malując paznokcie spogląda na zegarek. P chwili przybiega do niej Markus. '''Markus: '''Jestem! :) '''Isabella: '''Spóźniłeś się o 56 sekund... '''Markus: '''Sorry. Myślałem, że o 5:10 miałem się obudzić, więc ustawiłem budzik na 5:10. xD '''Isabella: '''A poza tym trochę ciszej mów. '''Markus: '''Ok. To poco mnie tu wezwałaś o takiej porze? '''Isabella: '''Reaktywacja sojuszu. '''Markus: '''Hę? Reaktywacja? '''Isabella: '''No, a co? Nie pamiętasz co było w PBP? '''Markus: '''Aaa, tego. :) Jednak sorry, ale nie. Mam już sojusz z Arkadym.:P '''Isabella: '''To akurat wiem i chcę cię przed tym ostrzec. '''Markus: '''Ostrzec? :O '''Isabella: '''Tak. W jakiej drużynie od początku był Arkady - W draniach czy bohaterach? '''Markus: '''No, w draniach. '''Isabella: '''Czyli jest dobry czy zły? '''Markus: '''Na to wygląda, że jest zły. '''Isabella: '''A ja jestem w drużynie w tobą. A to oznacza, że jestem? '''Markus: '''Jesteś dobra. '''Isabella: '''Z kim bardziej chciałbyś zawrzeć sojusz? Z dobrą czy złą osobą? '''Markus: '''No wiadomo, że z dobrą. Jednak wciąż pozostanę wierny Arkademu, bo powiedział, że mnie do finału doprowadzi <3 '''Isabella: '''I ty mu wierzysz? To znaczy źli (tacy, jak Arkady) zawsze ci coś takiego proponują, żeby później ciebie wyeliminować np. w finałowej piątce. Pasowałoby ci coś takiego? '''Markus: '''To byłoby nie fair. A takie dobre osoby? (takie, jak ty) '''Isabella: '''Takie dobre osoby cię do finału zaprowadzą i na dodatek się z tobą zaprzyjaźnią. To jak? '''Markus: '''Dobra, zgadzam się na sojusz z Tobą. '''Isabella: '''Doskonale. <3 '''Markus: '''Ale co powiem Arkademu? Muszę przecież z nim przerwać sojusz. '''Isabella: '''Nie musisz ;) Udawaj, że jesteś z nim w sojuszu. A informacje, które ci przekaże dawaj mi. :) '''Markus: '''Przecież to jest złe. '''Isabella: '''To jest dobre kiedy robi się to złej osobie :) A poza tym ty ostatnio brałeś udział w eliminacji mojego męża, więc masz u mnie dług. '''Markus: '''Nom. Zgadzam się. '''Isabella: '''Super to idę. ;) '''Markus: Wo! Mam sojusz z Isą! <3 Przez ten sojusz nie będę już miał wyrzutów sumienia. W końcu mi humor wrócił! :) Isabella: Ta... sojusz z Markusem ma mi pomóc w pozbyciu się Arkadego. Po eliminacji Fatiha zaczęło mi bardziej zależeć na wygranej i mam nadzieję, że nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi, a w szczególności Arkady. Kabina Przegranych Tina walnęła pięścią w ścianę. Julia: '''Co ci? '''Tina: '''Pięty raz z rzędu jestem w kabinie frajerów. Od 8 odcinka... '''Julia: '''Współczuję ci Tina :/ To musi być bardzo rozczarowujące uczucie :/ '''Tina: '''Nom. '''Julia: '''Mogę cię jakoś pocieszyć? :) '''Tina: '''Tak. Julia dała Tinie swojego królika. '''Tina: '''Ale to Twój króliczek. :O '''Julia: '''Tak, ale obecnie jest Twój. Nie musisz dziękować :) '''Tina: '''Ojej! Dzięki Julka! Śliczny on jest! <3 '''Julia: '''Cieszę się, że tak sądzisz. '''Isabella: '''A ja widziałam lepsze :P '''Tina: '''O gustach się nie dyskutuje ;) '''Isabella: '''A co tam u Ciebie Julka? :) '''Julia: '''Eee... dobrze. '''Isabella: '''Fajnie :) Co tak się zamyślasz Julka? '''Julia: '''Hmmm... ... Po chwili z okrycia Arkady woła Markusa. Markus idzie za Arkadym. Isabella widziała, że Markus gdzieś idzie. '''Isabella: '''Ciekawe... Poszła za Markusem. ... Stołówka Markus i Arkady spotkali się. Isabella schowała się, by podsłuchać rozmowę. '''Arkady: '''Terrorysta wyeliminowany, a teraz musisz się pozbyć Tiny. Ona jest również za mocna. '''Markus: '''Zgadza się! Zapewniam cię, że wyleci! :D '''Arkady: '''Wow! Myślałem, że będziesz miał wyrzuty sumienia. Poważnie się zgadzasz? '''Markus: '''Mów dalej sojuszniku :) '''Arkady: '''Ok. Po prostu się jej pozbądź, a ja zajmę się relacją Żuliana i Virag ;D '''Markus: '''Wedle życzenia. Markus odszedł. I przyszła Isabella. '''Isabella: '''O czym rozmawiałeś z Markusem? '''Arkady: '''Rozmawiałem z nim na temat prezentu dla Julki. :P '''Isabella: '''Ta. (przypomniała sobie coś) Fakt ma dziś urodziny... warto wiedzieć. '''Arkady: '''No, bo co za problem zapamiętać kilka dat urodzin uczestników. A co tam u Ciebie moja kochana sojuszniczko? '''Isabella: '''Jakoś leci. To kiedy się w końcu kogoś pozbędziemy? '''Arkady: '''Cierpliwości... najpierw załatwię swoje sprawy, a potem zaczynamy współpracę. :) '''Isabella: '''Wspaniale. Powodzenia w grze ;) Poszła. '''Arkady: Heh! xD Ta Isabella jest taka naiwna xDD Nawet nie wie, że mam sojusz z Markusem. I nawet się nie domyśla xD Nie zna moich tajnych planów :) A to oznacza, że łatwo nią będzie manipulować. <3 A na koniec się jej pozbędę! (Złowieszczy śmiech) Isabella: Ten Arkady jest taki naiwny... Myśli, że nie wiem o jego tajnych planach? xD To się zdziwi :P Wciąż jest przekonany, że ma ze mną sojusz, heh. xD Prędzej czy później go zniszczę. Na serio xD Markus: Isabella kazała mi się wczuć, więc się wczułem xD Kabina Przegranych Isabella i Markus wrócili. Julia była zmieszana. Tina: '''Co jest Julka? '''Julia: '''Myślę. '''Julia: Wyczułam u Isabelli bardzo nieprzyjemną aurę... dość negatywną. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale trochę obawiam się o Isę. :/ Isabella: 'Ciekawe co tam u Przestępców. :) Klasa Zwycięzców Thomas i Iulian piją za zwycięstwo. '''Thomas: '''Znowu pokazaliśmy tym frajerom, że jesteśmy lepsi ;D '''Iulian: '''Ach, to się nazywa życie B) '''Thomas: '''A jak tam ci idzie z Virag? '''Iulian: '''Krucho xD '''Thomas: '''To zrób coś z tym, jeśli możesz. '''Iulian: '''Jest szansa. Coraz większa szansa :) Fajnie byłoby ją zdobyć. '''Thomas: 'Życzę szczęścia. ;D ... Arkady wrócił do Klasy Zwycięzców. '''Iulian: '''Gdzieś ty był? '''Arkady: '''A co cię to obchodzi Żulian? '''Virag: '''Nie mów tak na niego. :/ '''Arkady: '''A co mi zrobisz? Przestraszysz mnie swoimi pazurkami? xDDD Virag go kopnęła w krocze. '''Virag: '''Uspokój się. :) '''Arkady: '''Jeszcze was zniszczę... Auć! Opłynęła siódma. '''Arkady: '''Bo co? Ni jesteś zakochana w Żulianie? xDDD Virag ponownie kopnęła Arkadego w krocze. '''Arkady: '''Aua!!! '''Virag: '''Zamknij się... Kinga się temu wszystkiemu przyglądała z obojętnością. '''Kinga: Zauważyłam, że Arkademu ten program daje mocno w kość. Choć wiem, że mu się to należy to jednak w 1% trochę mu współczuję. Wiecie? Fajnie by było, gdyby cała drużyna darzyła się sympatią. Jednak w takiej drużynie to niewykonalne. Pozytywne jest to, że na razie wygrywamy! <3 Chris: '''Szykujcie się! Lądujemy na Wyspach Owczych? '''Thomas: '''Heh, to jest coś takiego? xDDD '''Reszta: '''Jest! Vágur, Wyspy Owcze Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam w Vágur na Wyspach Owczym! '''Tina: '''Wyspy Owcze, super! Zwiedziłam cały ten kraj <3 '''Thomas: '''Ja jakoś nie bardzo xD '''Chris: '''Zanim wyjaśnię zasady zadania... w odcinku Podsumowania wyeliminowani uczestnicy walczyli o powrót do programu! '''Isabella: '''Powiedz, że to jest Fatih. '''Julia: '''Bardziej stawiałabym na Emily. Isabella zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. '''Julia: '''Isa nie patrz tak na mnie :/ '''Isabella: '''Spoko. :) '''Chris: '''Powitajcie powracającą do programu... ... ... ..Tatianę! '''Tatiana: '''Hejka! '''Thomas: '''Tatiana -> Wróciłaś <3 Pocałowali się. '''Tatiana: '''Tak jest i wróciłam :) Mogłabym trafić do Przestępców? xD '''Chris: '''Eee... nie! Nadal będziesz w drużynie Żołnierzy. :P '''Tatiana: '''Mi pasuje. :) '''Tatiana: Będę miała teraz oko na Arkadego i Markusa. W szczególności na Arkadego. Liczę, że szybko wylecą. Isabella: Tatiana wróciła... Kurwa, ale czemu nie Fatih? Tatiana będzie gotowa wykopać Markusa za wszelką cenę. (tak myślę) A Markus mi jest potrzebny. Isabella: '''Hejka Tatiana. '''Tatiana: '''Cześć Isa. Widzę, że jakoś się trzymasz po eliminacji Fatiha. '''Isabella: '''Ta... jakoś. '''Arkady: '''Hmmm... :) '''Chris: '''Czas na wyzwanie! <3 Wszyscy zamienili się w słuch. '''Chris: '''Na Wyspach Owczych, jak zdążyliście zauważyć... owiec jest więcej zdecydowanie więcej niż ludzi. '''Thomas: '''Heh, wiedziałem xDD '''Chris: '''Ta... można więcej o tym kraju powiedzieć, ale skupmy się na owcach. Znajdujemy się na polanie w okolicach małego miasteczka Vágur. '''Iulian: '''A dlaczego tu nie ma żadnych drzew? '''Julia: '''Występuje tu taki klimat, że nie ma drzew. To trochę smutne :/ '''Tina: '''Czy ja wiem to ma też swoje plusy. '''Chris: '''Cisza! Teraz ja mówię! Tam znajduje się domek pewnego farerskiego pasterza, któremu zgubiło się dziesięć owiec. '''Thomas: '''Przecież widzę, że ma ich jeszcze z setkę xD '''Chris: '''No i co? I tak cierpi psychicznie stratę tych dziesięciu :P Zadaniem każdej z drużyn jest odlezienie po pięć owiec. Potem zaprowadzić macie je do swojego drużynowego pasterza, który zwróci całą piątkę do prawdziwego pasterza. Zadanie wygra ta drużyna, której drużynowy pasterz pierwszy zaniesie pięć owiec do farerskiego pasterza. '''Tina: To musi się udać! Wierzę w swój zespół <3 Chris: '''Poproszę o wybór drużynowych pasterzy, którzy będą tu na was czekać. '''Isabella: '''Niech Tatiana będzie naszym pasterzem. '''Tatiana: '''Hę? Dlaczego? '''Isabella: '''Bo jak wygramy to będzie twoja zasługa. :) '''Tatiana: '''Ok. ... '''Chris: '''A przestępcy na kogo postawią? '''Przestępcy: '''Arkady! '''Arkady: '''Wow, jakie wyróżnienie (please) '''Chris: '''Ok. Szukanie owiec czas zacząć! Żołnierze '''Markus: '''Ja pójdę sam! Pokażę wam, że potrafię łapać owce w pojedynkę B) '''Isabella: '''Mi to pasuje :P Pójdę z Tiną i Julką :) '''Tina: '''Ja znam na szczęście teren, więc ze mną się nie zgubicie ;) Powodzenia Markus. Markus poszedł w swoim kierunku. '''Julia: '''No to w drogę! :) Dziewczyny poszły również w swoim kierunku. Przestępcy '''Iulian: '''Jak tam idę z Thomasem. Virag dojdziesz? ;) '''Virag: '''NIE... Idę z Kingą. '''Iulian: '''Jak chcesz :) '''Thomas: '''To idziesz w końcu? '''Iulian: '''Ta. Poszli. '''Virag: '''Poszukamy w środku miasta... '''Kinga: '''To dobry plan. Chodźmy! Poszły. Żołnierze '''U MARKUSA Markus widzi owieczkę na pagórku. Markus: '''O. Fajnie! '''Markus: Nieswojo się czuję w takich cichych miejscach... Już wolę słuchać strategii Aradego niż tu być. :P Powiedziałem Aradego? Chodziło mi o Arkadego xD Markus się zakradł do niej. Po sekundzie się na nią rzucił, ale ona wypadła mu z rąk. Markus: '''Kurde. '''Owca: '''Mee... mee... (wystała mu język i sobie poszła) '''Markus: '''Złapię cię, jeszcze cię złapię. Jak wstanę to na pewno cię złapię! Markus wstał poszedł za nią. '''U ISABELLI, JULII i TINY Isabella: '''Ciągle tak chodzimy i nic nie jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć konkretnego... Zróbmy coś z tym! '''Julia: '''Hmmm... Isa mogłabyś trochę łagodniejszym tonem mówić? :/ '''Isabella: '''Coś ci się nie podoba? :) '''Julia: '''Nie, jest wszystko ok. '''Tina: '''Ma być ok. :P Jak wam się podoba widok na miasto z tego miejsca? '''Julia: '''Przewspaniały! :D '''Isabella: '''Jakieś wrażenie robi. Możemy iść dalej? '''Tina: '''Spoko. Po chwili Julia spostrzegła pewien drewniany domek. '''Julia: '''W prawo! Tam możemy znaleźć przynajmniej jedną owieczkę :) '''Tina: '''Możliwe. Sprawdźmy to! Poszły w stronę domku. Przestępcy '''U THOMASA i IULIANA Thomas: 'Całe to miejsce to jedno wielkie zadupie... wszystko wygląda tak samo... Kurwa! '''Iulian: '''Nie denerwuj się. Widzę gościa! Spytajmy się go! '''Thomas: '''Ty to zrobisz! '''Iulian: '''Eee... ty ;D '''Thomas: '''Walka na kciuki! Zaczęli walkę na kciuki i... ... ..Iulian wygrał. '''Thomas: '''Kurde jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mnie pokonała. :P '''Iulian: '''Fajnie, to idziesz do gościa? Thomas poszedł. '''Thomas: '''Czy widział pan może jakieś zbłąkane owce? '''Pewien Pan: 'Że co proszę? 'Thomas: '''Co on powiedział? '''Iulian: '"Że co proszę?" xD 'Thomas: '''Noż kurwa jego jebana mać! '''Iulian: '''Większość mieszkańców Wysp Owczych nie zna angielskiego :P '''Thomas: '''Noż kurwa, co za zacofany kraj... xD '''Iulian: '(po farersku) Czy widział pan jakieś zbłąkane owce? '''Pewien Pan: '''Dwie takie błąkają się w domu mojej byłej :P Chodźcie za mną! Poszli za nim. '''U VIRAG i KINGI Kinga i Virag dotarły samego centrum miasta. Kinga: '''Nikogo tu jakoś nie ma. '''Virag: '''Bo kobiety opiekują się dziećmi, a chłopy polują na wieloryby. Dlatego jest nikogo nie ma... '''Kinga: '''Właśnie, trochę smutno i to widzieć :/ Gorzej tu niż aktualnie w tej irańskiej, w której byliście. '''Virag: '''Nieprawda... :P '''Kinga: '''O! Widzę dwie owieczki <3 '''Virag: '''Ta... ja też. Złapały je. '''Kinga: '''To może teraz zaniesiemy je do Arkadego, a potem sprawdzimy co u Thomasa i Iuliana? Cisza... '''Virag: '''No, dobra... Poszły z owcami w stronę polany. Żołnierze '''U MARKUSA Markus po pary minutach biegu za owcą się zatrzymał. Markus: '''Czekaj! Owca się zatrzymała. '''Markus: '''Masz bardzo ładne oczy. Posłuchaj się mnie,a wrócę tu, by podzielić się z tobą kasą ;) Owca rzuciła się na niego zaczęła go lizać. '''Markus: Ta... skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to samica? Rzuciłem gadkę, bo myślałem, że to on. Nagle zobaczyły tą sytuację trzy owce i również rzuciły się na Markusa. Markus: '''Kurde... '''Markus: Choć z drugiej strony będę miał aż cztery owce :) Markus: '''Jeśli tylko przestaną mnie lizać xD '''U ISABELLI, JULII i TINY Isabella, Julia i Tina były już obok domku. Tina: '''Ok... to jest tak tajemnicze miejsce, że musi być tam owca. '''Julia: '''Gdybym miała jakąś przekąskę, by go do nas zwabić :/ Ale nie mam :/ '''Isabella: '''Dziewczyny owcę możemy znaleźć bez wabienia jej. Trza przeszukać domek :) '''Julia: '''To która z nas to zrobi? '''Tina: '''Hmmm... '''Isabella: '''Ja to zrobię :) Zdobędę dla drużyny owieczkę ;) '''Tina: '''Spoko Isa. ;) Isabella weszła do opuszczonego domku. ... '''Isabella: '''Kurcze, nikogo tu nie ma. Zauważyła na mokrej podłodze ślady owcy. '''Isabella: '''I mam ślad. <3 Isabella pobiegła. Jednak po chwili się poślizgnęła i walnęła w ścianę. '''Isabella: '''Auć! Głupia podłoga. Chciała iść za śladami, ale usłyszała ze ściany rozmowę Julii i Tiny, więc zaczęła jej słuchać. ... '''Tina: '''Zauważyłaś, że Isa jest ostatnio bardzo miła? '''Julia: '''Tak i to podejrzane, że coś przed nami ukrywa. '''Tina: '''Co ty gadasz? Isa jest spoko. '''Julia: '''Może na pokaz dla nas jest miła, ale we wnętrzu czuje zupełnie coś innego. Jej aktualna aura mi dużo mówi. '''Tina: '''Chcesz powiedzieć, że Isa może być antagonistką? '''Julia: '''Nie wiem, ale to jest możliwe. Po chwili przychodzi do nich Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Nie ma żadnych owiec... O czym gadałyście? '''Julia: '''O niczym! '''Tina: '''Ej, no... trzeba jej powiedzieć. Julia stwierdziła, że możesz być tą złą i nas oszukiwać. Czy to prawda? Isabella zrobiła szokujące oczy. '''Isabella: '''Ja? Dlaczego Julka? Dlaczego? '''Julia: '''Eee... bo ostatnio zaczęłaś się trochę dziwnie zachowywać :/ '''Isabella: '''To przez to, że Fatih ostatnio został wyeliminowany przez tego debila Arkadego... Wiesz, jak ja teraz się czuję słysząc coś takiego od ciebie? Jalia złapała się za głowę. '''Julia: '''Oj... przepraszam! Pomyliłam się co do ciebie. Wybacz mój błąd. Proszę. '''Isabella: '''Hmmm... niech pomyślę... Wypaczam ci. '''Julia: '''Fajnie. '''Isabella: '''Przy okazji. Wszystkiego najlepszego Julka z okazji urodzin! <3 '''Julia: '''A jednak ktoś pamiętał! Dzięki :D '''Tina: '''Wo! To w takim razie również życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego! Żyj sto lat ;D Julii się poprawił nastrój. '''Julia: Myliłam się co do Isabelli... widocznie nie do końca umiem wyczytać ludzkie aury. Cieszę się, że mi wybaczyła :) Tina: '''Mówisz Isa, że nie ma tam żadnych owiec? '''Isabella: '''Tak mi się wydaje. Tina weszła do domku i po 10 sekundach wyszła z owcą. '''Julia: '''Dobra robota Tina! '''Tina: '''Spoko ;D '''Isabella: '''To co? Raczej idziemy z nią do Tatiany? '''Julia: '''Tak! Pobiegły. Przestępcy '''U THOMASA i IULIANA Byli obok pewnego domu, którego dach był pokryty trawą. Thomas: 'Dlaczego wszystkie domy mają trawę na dachach xDDD '''Iulian: '''Bo lubi nie stać na profesjonalnych kosiarzy :P '''Thomas: '''Heh, może xD '''Pewien Pan: '''Tak, to jest dom mojej byłej dziewczyny. '''Thomas: '''Co on kuźwa gada? '''Iulian: 'Że to dom jego byłej. :P 'Thomas: '''A... to krucha sprawa stary :P Powiedz mu Iulian by poszedł nam po owce! '''Iulian: '(po farersku) Pójdź nam po owce. (proszę) '''Pewien Pan: '''Ok. Wszedł do środka. Jednak po 5 sekundach został wyrzucony z domu. '''Pewien Pan: '''Jej nowy chłopak jest bardzo, bardzo silny... :C Thomas przygotował pięści. '''Thomas: '''Szykuje się wpierdol! Wszedł do domku. Jednak po 5 sekundach został wyrzucony z domu. '''Iulian: '''Nie dałeś rady? :O '''Thomas: '''Ej, no gościu -> Twoja była dziewczyna potrafi przywalić. '''Pewien Pan: '''Co on gada? '''Iulian: '''Mówi, że Twoja dawna dziewczyna spuściła mu wpierdol xD '''Pewien Pan: '''To akurat widzę. Idę sobie upolować wieloryba. Poszedł. Thomas wstał. '''Thomas: '''Iulian! Wejdź tam! '''Iulian: '''Dlaczego ja? '''Thomas: '''Bo ciebie nikt nie zauważy :P Jesteś taki barwny, że skomponujesz się z ich ścianą xDDD '''Iulian: '''Dobra. ... Iulian wszedł do środka. Na widok faceta się przeraził, ale skradał się dalej. I pewnie wszedł na strych. '''Iulian: '''Ok, jestem. Widzi dwie owce. '''Iulian: '''Ok, mam. Tylko, jak je zniosę na dół? Muszę to zrobić sprytnie bym nie ucierpiał... hmmm... Widzi okno. '''Iulian: '''Bingo! Obie drużyny '''U ISABELLI, JULII i TINY Zbliżały się już do Tatiany. Julia: 'Koleżanki, a co wy, żeby założyć sojusz? :) '''Tina: '''Wchodzę w to ;D '''Isabella: '''Tak. Tylko kogo się pozbędziemy, gdy przegramy? '''Tina: '''Proponuję Markusa... Nie lubię go i nas często spowalnia... poza tym ostatnio miał odpaść -.- '''Julia: '''Zgodzę się z tobą mimo, że go lubię. '''Tina: '''Ok. Isa w razie przegranej zagłosujesz na Markusa? '''Isabella: '''Tak i żeby była jasna sytuacja namówię przeciwko niemu Tatianę ;D '''Tina: '''Wtedy będą 4 głosy na Markusa. :) Jadnak mam nadzieję, że wygramy... bo wiecie, że ile razy byłam w... '''Julia i Isabella: '''Tak, wiemy. Po chwili trio dziewczyn dochodzi do Tatiany. '''Tatiana: '''Mamy dopiero jedną? Po chwili przybiegł do nich Markus z czterema owcami, które go tuliły. '''Julia i Tatiana: '''Nieźle Markus! :) '''Julia: '''Widzicie? '''Tina: '(po cichu) Ale zdania nie zmieniamy. 'Tatiana: '''Super! Mamy komplet! <3 Zaczęła je przywiązywać. ... Arkady wtedy skończył przywiązywać trzy owce. '''Kinga: '''Fajnie, że udało ci się jeszcze tą trzecią zdobyć :) '''Virag: 'Łatwizna... 'Arkady: '''I co!? I co?! Przez Żuliana i Thomasa przegramy!? '''Kinga: '''Idziemy ich szukać? '''Virag: '''Nie, bo idą... Widać, jak Thomas i Iulian biegną z dwoma owcami. '''Iulian: '''Mamy je! '''Virag: '''Przywiązuj... Arkady przywiązał te dwie owce do reszty. W tym samym czasie Tatiana pobiegła w stronę domku pasterza. '''Thomas: '''Kurwa biegnij z tymi owcami!!! -.- '''Arkady: '''Dobra, dobra! :P Arkady pobiegł, jak najszybciej za Tatianą w stronę domku. ... '''Chris: '''Wo! Uczestnicy zbliżają się do zagrody! Tatiana i Arkady biegli w stronę zagrody, by zanieść do niej owce. Po pewnym czasie Arkady i Tatiana biegli obok siebie. Jednak na koniec Tatiana przyśpieszyła. '''Tatiana: '''Nie pozwolę ci tym razem się mnie pozbyć! Niech zespół cię dziś wywali. '''Arkady: '''Ach, tak? :) Rzucił związane pięć owiec. Przez co wylądowały w zagrodzie. (wtedy kiedy Tatiana miała zamiar je tam wsadzić). '''Tatiana: '''No nie. Czy to są jakieś żarty? '''Arkady: '''Nie :P '''Chris: '''Wyzwanie wygrywają Przestępcy... znowu! '''Przestępcy: '''JUHU!!! TAK! :D '''Tina: '''Kurde, co jest z wami nie tak!? '''Tatiana: '''Tsa... wróciłam i znowu przegrywamy... '''Chris: 'Żołnierze -> Po raz kolejny lądujecie na ceremonii xDDD 'Żołnierze: '''Nic nowego... (przewracają oczami) Przed Ceremonią Stołówka Isabella podchodzi do Tatiany. '''Isabella: '''Możesz na słówko? '''Tatiana: '''Ok. Isabella i Tatiana zaczęły rozmowę. '''Tatiana: '''Więc o co chodzi? '''Isabella: '''Chcę byś dorzuciła swój głos do wyeliminowania pewnej osoby. '''Tatiana: '''Hmmm... Ok, czy to ta osoba, o której myślę? '''Isabella: '''Tak czy inaczej musimy pozbyć się tej osoby. '''Tatiana: '''Mogę wiedzieć albo nie, ale powiedz o kogo chodzi? Isabella powiedziała jej na ucho. '''Isabella: '''Tą osobą jest... Ceremonia '''Chris: 'Żołnierze... czemu się nie dziwię xD Kolejna przegrana. Mogę wam przynajmniej obiecać, że urządzenia są nowe i nie powinno dojść do tego co wczoraj. Głosować! Uczestnicy zaczęli głosować... Szef przyniósł Chrisowi wyniki głosowania. '''Chris: '''Dzięki Szefie! :D Dziś pozłacane Chrisy trafiają do... ... ... ... ..Tatiany! '''Tatiana: '''Super! Idę! Poszła. Chris wzruszył ramionami. '''Chris: '''Następne lądują do... ... ... ... ... ... ..Isabelli i Tiny! Zostali: Julia (Nominacja podczas urodzin? Nieładnie...) i Markus (Ślimaczył się podczas wyzwania :P). Jednak zdecydowaliście o tym, że dziś skok wstydu wykona... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..JULIA! Markus jesteś w grze! '''Julia: '''Zaraz, co? :O '''Tina: '''To nie fair! Miały być cztery głosy na Markusa! '''Markus: '''Cztery na mnie? '''Chris: '''Serio? Dziwne, że tak nie jest :P '''Isabella: '''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! :O To pewnie sprawka Arkadego -.- '''Tina: '''Oj... ten Arkady ma u mnie już wpierdol... -.- '''Julia: '''Przynajmniej wiem kto stał za moją eliminacją. Życzę mu eliminacji! Szkoda, że musiał to zrobić w moje urodziny :( Isabella, Tina i Markus uściskali ją na pożegnanie. Po czym Julia wykonała skok wstydu. '''Isabella: Ok, to ja stałam za eliminacją Julki. Nie zrobiłabym tak gdy nie gadała tych bzdur. Wiecie? A z Markusem mam sojusz, więc nie mogłam na niego głosować :P Moim głównym celem nadal jest eliminacja Arkadego. Chris: '''Uuu! Czyżby nowy antagonista? xD No ciekawie się to zapowiada... A co wydarzy się następnym razem? Czy Tina ze zdenerwowania rozwali kabinę przegranych? I jak potoczy się relacja Iuliana i Virag? Dowiecie się tego w następnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu